eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister:FAQ
General Tips * If an enemy unit lands on a space with a treasure on it you will need to kill that enemy to get it. * Some spaces have a card that will cause a random effect. If enemies land on the space they will not use it. Some of the random effects are: *#Teleport your unit to a space you control. *#Receive aid from Eushully/Anastasia mascots. You will have 5 options. *##Mascot joins your team until the end of the stage. In a New Game+, if you have selected this option enough times, she will join your team permanently. After joining permanently, the mascot can still appear in a card, but you can only select the other 4 options. *##Gives you a random item. You must have obtained that item before. *##Gives you 30 clear points. By far the best way to get clear points. You must clear the stage to receive the points (i.e. cannot withdraw). *##Gives you nothing. *##Gives you nothing. *#Gain/lose HP, SP, AP *#Gain status effect, e.g. poison *#Adjust Lily's growth rate or law/chaos. You will be given 3 options; Different options will have different effects on Lily's growth and/or personality. Growth is used to unlock the next age tier for Lily, and personality determines which endings you may go into. *#Gain 5, 10, or 15 clear points after the battle. Inferior to the mascot clear point option. You must clear the stage to receive the points (i.e. cannot withdraw). *#Gain Bronze & Silver Coins *#Gain mana *The mascot cards are by far the best result, and you can reset every random card until you get a mascot card. This may require patch 1.03 for late game stages. * The units that look like a green fat orc have skills that allow them to open chests and find secret areas if they are within their movement range. * At the end of a mission you generally gain more points the faster you complete the mission and if you fully control the map. Rewards are based on completing within a particular range of rounds. e.g 1-30, 31-60 etc. * Identical unit types share experience. *After you capture and recruit, or sacrifice, a unit a certain amount of times, you can gain the option to purchase more of them in between missions. *A quick way to maximize Mana (for training or improving items) if you're chaotic: *#Clear Stage 1-1 and get the rope (upper-left room) *#*Alternatively, raise Lily to level 3 and clear 00-02, then get Lily's capture skill from her first growth scene. *#Go into the Putetto's Nest (00-02) *#Defeat the Putetto's using the Capture skill, either from Lily or from an equipped rope *#Sacrifice the captured Putetto's -this will give you 5 points of mana and shift you towards Chaos *#Do whatever you wanted to do with the mana. (Raise Lily, upgrade items, or simply fill up for the next stage.) *If you're sticking to Law, you can still replenish mana by repeatedly passing turns in EX-09. 00-02 works too, but enemies don't move or attack in EX-09. Secret Rooms For stages 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 2-3, and 3-1 info please see their respective Stages article. Help Requests Q. How to open the locked door that lead to the casket in some map, I tried unit with "Unlock" skill but still it can't be open A. There are 5 kinds of doors: Regular doors that can be opened by unit with the "Unlock" (開錠) skill; Bronze, Silver, and Gold doors that need their respective metallic key along with the "Unlock" (開錠) skill to open; Sealed doors that open after an event occurs. The metallic keys are created via alchemy and are valuable items so you only have to create one as you never lose it. Q.How do you get to 4-3? I try not to kill Estelle, but the really powerful enemy that shows up whenever you take too long kills her. A. It is a good idea to not take control of pilars - thanks to that you can guide her faster through dungeon Q. How do you get past 6-2? A.You need to keep your control of the map to above 50%, the trick is to use the right attacks to exploit the enemies elemental weakness. you can find a chart showing all elemental weaknesses in eushully-chan's room. the pertinant information for this stage is the last row in the top graph. the B rank magic skill is also extremely useful in this stage. Q. Why do you get game over when the baby dragon unit dies? does he meet an ending requirement or something similar? A: Baby dragon is required to enter the EX-01, so protect it when you're inside. Q: If you re-visit dungeons you have cleared, do any additional treasures spawn? # 01-04 Small Healing Water # 02-02 Sacred crystal # 03-01 Long sword # 03-04 Magician's Alchemy # 04-01 Jupiter Stone # 05-01 Dark crystal # 05-04 Silver coin # 06-02 Corrosion solution # 07-01 All-purpose crystal and Mythril steel In addition, Puttetto's fluid drops from 00-02 when Lily is in her Tsundere phase.